


Craving

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: As much as Aaron loves their sex life now, he does miss the angry sex they used to have. So he comes up with a plan.





	

Aaron folded an arm under his head and smiled at Robert as he climbed from the bed to get rid of the condom. He stretched his legs and yawned; satisfied and happy after their activities. He watched Robert as he moved; his eyes wandering down his body then back to his face.   
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Aaron shifted on the bed and tilted his head as he watched Robert clean up. He loved the times they had together, no one could accuse them of not having a healthy sex life, the way Robert would make him come would make anyone jealous. Yet a part of him yearned for the desperate, frantic, usually angry sex they had during their affair. Memories of biting kisses and rough hands ripping at clothing sends lust coursing through Aaron's veins and he has to cup himself, take a breath and calm himself down. He moved as Robert climbed back on to the bed; pulling him down and kissing him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded; hands in Robert's hair as he tried to pull him closer,  
"Mm...Mm Aaron."  
Robert pulled back,  
"What's the rush?"  
Aaron swallowed and looked at him,  
"I just..."  
He smirked, moving his hand to run the pad of his thumb across Robert's bottom lip,  
"Want you."  
Robert grinned down at him,  
"Yeah? Again?"  
Aaron hooked his legs around his waist,  
"Always."  
Robert kissed his lips lightly,  
"What's the rush? We have all night."  
Disappointment ran through Aaron and he swallowed,  
"Yeah you're right. You're right."  
He kissed him again and rolled them over before climbing from the bed and grabbing his boxers,  
"I gotta pee."  
Robert wasn't paying attention, too busy climbing under the covers and getting comfortable. Aaron headed to the bathroom and closed the door; leaning against the wood for a moment and closing his eyes. He felt stupid for wanting something so different than he had; now that they could they had sex as often as they wished, taking their time, often hours as they moved slowly; taking one another apart and shuddering under skilled fingers. Aaron couldn't complain. Yet he craved the fire that burned between them when they started out. He chewed his lip and thought for a moment; he didn't need the fire back all the time, he didn't want what they had to change at all, he just needed the itch under his skin to be scratched. He opened his eyes as a plan started to form in his mind, a smirk on his lips as he pushed himself from the door and went to the toilet. By the time he got back to the bedroom he had a solid idea in mind.   
"Okay?"  
He smiled at Robert,  
"Will be. When you roll over. I'm good to go again."  
He pulled off his boxers and bit his lip as Robert grinned and did as he asked. Aaron cupped himself and wet his lips before climbing onto the bed.

He didn't want to piss Robert off to the point where they'd have an actual row. He just wanted to wind him up, frustrate him. Make him mad enough to snap then make him forget it all. He started at breakfast, slurping his cereal in the way he knew drove Robert mad. He could see from his face that it was winding him up by the time they left for work. The drive to the yard, though short, was spent with Aaron skipping radio stations until Robert was snapping at him to stop.   
"God why are you so pissy today?"  
"I'm pissy? I am?"  
Aaron just laughed, a thrill going through his body when he noticed Robert clenching his jaw. He spent a solid ten minutes at his desk when they got in, tapping the pen against the wood and watching Robert as he tried in vain to ignore him. Another minute went past until Robert snapped,  
"Will you shut it with that pen?!"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Why? Am I annoying you?"  
Robert clenched his fists and cracked his neck,  
"You have no idea."  
Aaron sat back and folded his arms,  
"Why are you getting so worked up?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment then returned to his papers as Aaron looked around; noticing the ball that Adam had left on top of the filing cabinet; he grabbed it and started a rhythm of throwing it against the wall and catching it as it bounced back,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron ignored him and carried on; making Robert's blood boil with annoyance,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron caught the ball and looked over at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert stared at him incredulously,  
"You serious right now?"  
Aaron turned in his chair to look at him,  
"What?"  
Robert scoffed and tried to focus on his work again, desperate to ignore Aaron's movements; but several minutes more of Aaron bouncing the ball and he snapped, jumping up and storming over, snatching the ball from his hand,  
"Give it back!"  
Aaron was on his feet in seconds as Robert turned back to his desk,  
"Grow the hell up and I will."  
Aaron stopped; his pulse racing,  
"Me grow up? What to be like you? Moody as a teenage girl?"  
Robert glared at him as he shoved the ball into his desk drawer,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Or what?"  
Robert scoffed and moved toward the door,  
"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"  
Robert turned to him,  
"Can't handle what? You being a petulant child? Yeah that's exactly right. Grow up Aaron."  
Aaron decided to make a move; the game getting boring when all he wanted was Robert to screw him against the desk. He moved quickly; gripping Robert's shirt and slamming him against the door,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Aaron pressed against him,  
"You think I'm annoying? You have no idea how much you piss me off."  
Robert gripped him,  
"Yeah? Guess I learnt from the best. Now get off me."  
Aaron leant in,  
"Make me."  
They stared at one another for a long moment; Robert about to speak again when Aaron surged forward; crushing their lips together with a moan. He pulled back and let go of Robert's shirt before stepping away. Robert was the one to move then, grabbing Aaron by his hoodie and pushing him back against the desk,  
"You're a real pain in my arse do you know that? Acting like a child all morning just so you can rile me up then you wanna what? Huh?"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"Why do you care? Don't you think maybe you piss me off enough that I want you to feel the same way? You're the child."  
Robert practically growled at him as he pulled him in and kissed him. Gripping him tightly and moving them both to push Aaron against the wall again to deepen it as Aaron worked quickly to undo his shirt and push it down his shoulders. Roberts hands were busy trying to get into Aaron's trousers when Aaron pushed him away and moved to the desk, shoving the papers onto the floor and pulling Robert in for another kiss,  
"Turn around."  
Aaron grinned against Robert's lips and yanked his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Robert worked his own open and down and started sucking his index and middle finger until they were slick with spit,  
"Spread 'em."  
Aaron spread his legs; pushing his trousers down further and leaning forward; lust coursing through his veins as Robert worked him open,  
"Shit. You still got that lube here?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Just hurry up."  
Robert huffed in annoyance and bent down; letting spit fall onto Aaron's hole before pushing his fingers back in,  
"Robert? Hurry the hell up!"  
"Do you want me to hurt you? Right then shut up."  
Aaron couldn't help the grin; his heart banging in his chest,  
"Oh my god I swear-ohhh fuck."  
He spread his legs further apart at the burn of Robert's cock as it penetrated him. Robert grunted, pulling out slowly and spitting in his hand; stroking himself a couple of times then pushing back in. He moved slowly at first, making Aaron grip the desk then turn his head and spit out words,  
"Hurry the hell up!"  
Robert clenched his jaw in frustration; gripped Aaron's shoulder and hip and began slamming into him, making the man cry out then push his head into the cool wood of the desk,  
"Oh god-DAMN IT."  
The room filled with the sound of skin smacking and both men grunting as Robert pounded him harder, the frustration at Aaron's behaviour turning into desperation to come. Aaron's own focus was concentrated on fisting his cock, heat pooling in his stomach as he felt his orgasm building inside.   
"Oh god...harder. Do it harder come on."  
Robert grunted in response and picked up his pace; slamming into Aaron so hard the man had to grip the side of the desk to keep from falling forward.   
"Ah crap I'm gonna come."  
Robert groaned,  
"Me too...me-ah."  
He shifted slightly; thrusting into Aaron a few more times before stilling just as Aaron's own orgasm took over and he came in thick ropes over his fist and onto the desk. He shuddered as Robert filled him with his release then collapsed against him. The two men waited a few moments to catch their breath before untangling from one another and pulling their clothes back on. Robert watched him as Aaron grabbed some tissues to clean the mess from the desk and smirked,  
"You know..."  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"If you wanted a quickie all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to act like a prick all morning."  
Aaron sniffed and shrugged,  
"Don't know what you're on about."  
Robert pulled him in,  
"Course you don't."  
Aaron glanced at his lips then met his eye,  
"Not my fault you're so easily wound up."  
Robert bit his lip then nodded,  
"Okay."  
He pulled away and began clearing the mess of papers from the floor. Aaron looked at him for a moment then reached over and opened the drawer, taking the ball back, throwing it in the air and catching it again. He headed back to his own desk and sat down; groaning slightly then grinning to himself as he made a mental note to definitely act out that plan again.


End file.
